


a birthday built for two

by xxaura



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: 707 | Luciel Choi's Real Name, Birthday, F/F, Lowercase, M/M, Unrequited Love, choi birthday fic, dont mind me posting this months after their birthday lololol, i'm such a softie for yooran with sad pining seven wtf, it's mostly just about the choi bois, jaehee loves u btw, mention of mint eye + rika, the yooseven is kinda subtle tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 07:04:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15769038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxaura/pseuds/xxaura
Summary: reflections on june 11, featuring trick candles





	a birthday built for two

**Author's Note:**

> "things weren’t perfect.  
> but if your first name starts with ‘sae’ and your last is ‘choi’, your life is pretty much certain to have its… trials.  
> but saeran turned around, meeting his brother’s (slight deer-caught-in-headlights) eyes again, his own void of the previous anxiety. the corners of his mouth were chocolate-icecream-stained and upturned in a relaxed smile, and saeyoung knew this was as close as he was ever going to get."

their birthday never meant much to anyone.

 

 

a birthday built for two was an uncommon thing - crowded, as most got an entire date on the calendar to oneself. but neither imagined how empty a day could feel with no one to share it with anymore.

~~he wasted so many wishes on saeyoung.~~

and then one day, a believer casually mentioned the date. june twelveth. a day after. saeran’s breath caught in his throat- wait. it had passed by and he hadn’t even noticed. they were tied together because of that day, and it had rang silent. his fists curled at his sides. he’d been told this a year now, but this was when it truly made sense to him.  
saeyoung was never coming back.

he stopped wishing after that - even in secret.  
_and the day belonged to no one._

* * *

 

their birthday never meant much to anyone.

 

 

saeyoung wondered if vanderwood ever figured out why he got like this every june eleventh. after the first few years, he stopped pestering him and just gave him this solemn look, shutting up for the rest of the day (did that count as a birthday present if he didn’t know it was saeyoung’s birthday? sure). so maybe he understood a little.

…

 

he remembered his year of college, clinging to the idea of saeran experiencing a more normal school life than he was - aka, minus the taunting almost-your-average-human existence by day and hacker-extraordinaire-on-two-and-a-half hours-of-sleep by night.  
hoping somewhere, someone identical to him (but with less under-eyebags) was walking in on some surprise party with a bunch of cake and friends he could hold onto. saeran happy. that was all he wanted.

the ringtone indicating a friend he’d have to abandon in another few months was calling interrupted thoughts and clicking. he considered actually picking up. ditching work, hanging out, not torturing himself every year like a freakish tradition. the funny thing was, she was his favorite and she didn’t even know what today meant.  
hahaha.

this was how it should be.  
he let it hit voicemail.

…

 

the first person to actually ask was jaehee - for her collection of information on each member. she had everyone else’s day already. not wanting to think about it, he deflected, claiming his birthday was Christmas in reference to ‘god seven’. she sighed and learned this new addition to her work, the r.f.a, was not going to be easy (like the rest of her job).

the first person to actually learn was yoosung. he was much more persistent. lonely and lost after rika’s death, he fell into some sort of friendship with saeyoung. yoosung found his birthday important for some reason, upset he didn’t already know basic information like that (as if yoosung knew anything else about him).  
eventually, saeyoung let himself believe it was meaningless enough information on its own and obliged. lied that he would have told any of the other members had they asked again - that he hadn’t answered just because it was yoosung. (he had to be careful or who knew what else yoosung would end up prying out of him?)

and… the year yoosung wished him “happy birthday seven!! ^^” was…weird. suddenly, the messenger erupted in similar messages, a couple embarressed as to not knowing already. ~~love began to surround him~~ people acted like they cared, but the only thing that made it’s way into his heart was the sickly feeling of guilt.

_could he abandon everything from his past and still claim this day his?_

…

 

and then in some grand unfolding of events, everything that could go wrong did. but at least they were together again - even if nothing was easy. especially not the first birthday together again.

saeyoung did his best not to feel hurt when saeran pretended to forget it when it came around. ( ~~saeran searched for that twinge of pain in saeyoung, satisfaction and regret pooling in his stomach at once.~~ )

yoosung got to be the first to remember _both_ their birthdays. saeyoung recognized the light in yoosung’s eyes as saeran’s surprise let a wall fall down. ~~and suddenly the goal to open someone up that yoosung once found in saeyoung was replaced.  
~~ saeyoung shut his mouth for once - he won’t interfere.

( ~~saeyoung did his best not to pay attention to the sinking feeling when yoosung avoids even looking at him these days, everything awkward and stale. lies pile up and this was what he deserved.~~ )

mc was determined and the whole r.f.a was wrapped around her pinky finger, so when the day rolled in, of course suddenly a celebration maybe more than either twin could handle was in place. saeyoung’s dreams from college-days built for saeran were coming to life but he’d never imagined any of this for _himself_.

and saeran had never imagined any of this at all.

 

but yoosung smiled off sunshine rays, his brother was right beside him, and there was an entire icecream cake over there, so maybe saeran could give this a try.

  
saeyoung secretly disassociated into outer space almost the whole time, making sure to painfully notice every shy smile exchanged between yoosung and saeran, stuff himself, _and_ entertain everyone, all at once. the power of multitasking!

the hardest part were the candles (and not because they were trick candles. _thanks, mc._ )  
everything was fine until the song was finished and everyone was staring expectantly. it was supposed to be easy. blow them out, laugh, eat cake, yay! but saeran’s eyes met saeyoung’s, both equally full of half-hidden nerves.

 

_a wish?_

_neither had dared in so long._

 

saeyoung had seen saeran frown at zen’s mention of it being weird how saeyoung never celebrating before. he knew saeran must have marked it down as another effort to forget him.  
but it was never that.

 

if every birthday came with candles and a single wish, and theirs was shared…  
he just wanted to save all the wishes for saeran.

 

the candles flickered, wicks alight for too long. “blow them out! come on~” mc clapped.

 _i never want to make you have another birthday alone_ , saeyoung thought. _I’ll give everything I have to make each better than the last._ he’d wrap the world in a bow if he could.

this was his wish, and he could have been selfish, just this once. he could have asked for saerans forgiveness, or yoosung to stop avoiding him since the truth about rika came out - or something massive, like getting to go back to the start and doing everything different.

 

…but this is saeyoung we’re talking about.  
~~wishes were silly, but it was something lighthearted and that was what this day was supposed to be for them.~~

saeran thumbed a loose thread in his sweater, finalizing his own decision - and finally, they leaned forward to blow out the candles. the… trick candles… that didn’t actually extinguish…at all. oops.

everything went silent.  
and then, saeran burst out into muffled giggles - a laugh unheard before, new and innocent and very, very contagious.  
saeyoung joined the laughter first, because honestly, what else had he expected? and (almost) the whole room joined in (jumin han cleared his throat, pretending the reason he’s not laughing is a manner of dignity and not because he snorted when he laughed).

 

their birthday never meant much to anyone.

_..._

but that wasn’t true anymore, was it?

  
saeran smiled behind a spoon of cake, yoosung chatting beside him.  
_maybe wishes aren’t entirely a scam, maybe some just take a really long time._

jaehee and mc sat across from saeyoung, trying to convince him to take saeran to their cafe soon (saeran might like their new cake ‘valentine’ with his sweet tooth, they insist) but he had zoned out, eyeing blond hair across the room. _haha, yoosung constantly trailing behind a redhead reminded him…_

…

  
“earth to seven-zero-seven? come back down to us with your spaceship~?” mc grinned, leaning on her elbows. jaehee fondly ran a hand through mc’s brown locks, plucking out a crumb of some sort.  
“hmm? oh! yes, right away, captain!”

 

 _things weren’t perfect._ but if your first name starts with ‘sae’ and your last is ‘choi’, your life is pretty much certain to have its… trials.  
but saeran turned around, meeting his brother’s (slight deer-caught-in-headlights) eyes again, his own void of the previous anxiety. the corners of his mouth were chocolate-icecream-stained and upturned in a relaxed smile, and saeyoung knew this was as close as he was ever going to get.

saeran happy. that was all he wanted.

...  
_wow. and some wishes come true really fast, apparently._

 

 

 

happy birthday.

**Author's Note:**

> this is actually pretty old now, since i wrote this back when it was /actually/ their birthday (oops this is being posted here late LOL i posted this on amino back in june), and it's definitely not the best choi birthday fic out there and it's p short, but i'm still really proud of this. i hope someone likes it, and if u do, comments seriously make my entire week <3
> 
> also, i drew birthday art for them yeet ( https://x-pinkskies.tumblr.com/post/175163485643/happy-birthday-choi-twins-oneshot-under-the )
> 
> twitter → @auravocado  
> tumblr → @x-pinkskies  
> spotify → @iauraborealis (i have mysmes playlists)


End file.
